Make You Satisfied
by otterowlgoddess
Summary: It was a normal party until the basement flooded and Angelica decided to help. Now Alexander Hamilton is part of her life, and she isn't sure how she feels about that. (Modern AU) (Discontinued until further notice, I have lost interest in Hamgelica, sorry :/)


**A/N: Hello! It is I, your friendly neighborhood trash can with a new fanfic. Also, the cover art was created by xXNukasclawXx on Deviantart/H draws on Youtube!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Keep your goddamned eye closed Peggy," Angelica groaned as she reached up to wipe away smudged eyeliner for the 8th time that evening.

"I'm sorry Angie, I can't help it!"

Angelica gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm sure you can."

Eliza called from the vanity, "Aww, give her a break, after all, this is the first actual party she'll be attending."

Peggy nodded, earning a loud "Margarita!" as eyeliner got all over her eyelid.

"Now I have to redo your eyeshadow too," Angelica grumbled as she cleaned up the smudged makeup.

"Hey, I'd be doing the same thing!" Eliza commented, to try and comfort a reddening Peggy.

"I just don't know what's so hard about keeping your eyes closed!" Angelica exclaimed.

"Sorry Angie..."

Angelica smiled, softening. "It's fine, but _don't do it again._ " Her voice hardened at the last part, and Peggy let out a small, almost terrified mewl in response.

Silence settled over the room, as Eliza read her book, Angelica worked on Peggy's makeup, and Peggy tried not to fidget.

"Finished!" Angelica remarked, and Peggy turned towards the mirror to see.

Her face lit up. "I look beautiful!" She exclaimed, and Eliza got up and ran over to see.

"Ooh," she said, "You're sure to attract allll the boys like that."

Peggy blushed. "R-really?"

Eliza nodded. "Totally." She leaned over and pecked her cheek, making sure to not get any lipstick on her.

"Seriously though, tell me if any guy gets your attention." She winked, a playful smile on her face.

Peggy smiled. "Yeah," she responded, but Angelica couldn't help but notice that both her smile and voice seemed empty.

"Girls, are you ready?" A voice called.

"Yes father, we'll be out in several minutes!" Angelica responded as they rushed around, gathering what they would need in a purse.

Soon they emerged from the room, and their father smiled at them.

"Angelica! He exclaimed as he admired her pale red dress, "you look stunning! I'm sure you will find some suitable young man today!"

Angelica laughed. "Perhaps."

"Eliza! That shade of blue fits you wonderfully, you look gorgeous!" He told Eliza.

She smiled. "Thank you father."

He turned to the youngest of his daughters. "Peggy, you look so grown up!" He smiled softly. "You look absolutely wonderful," he said as he took in her cheery yellow dress and colorful makeup.

Peggy beamed. "Thank you so so much daddy!"

Their father smiled back.

They headed downstairs to the car awaiting, and got in.

From there it was a half an hour drive to the city, and soon they arrived. It was a large house, with the main entrance hidden from the streets. They exited the car and made their way up the stairs to the front door.

"You must be the Schuylers," a woman greeted them. "Mr. Philip Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler, Elizabeth Schuyler, and Margarita Schuyler?"

Their father nodded. "Yes."

The woman nodded. "Of course." She held her hand out towards a hallway. "Continue down that hallway."

They walked down the hallway into a room filled with people of every age, color, and gender. The lighting was dimmed, but still bright. Their father left their side to talk to some man, and Eliza got instantly swept away by a guy around her age.

Peggy meanwhile, was looking around bewildered, unsure what to do. "Angelica? What do I do?"

Angelica looked over at her. "I would recommend going over to get food, that'd be a start."

"And what if I get hit on by guys?" Her younger sister asked.

Angelica turned to face her. "If so, you ask them to dance." She was referring to the side of the room where couples danced slowly to the music.

"And if I don't want to?"

Angelica thought for a moment. "Say something like 'not at this moment', but don't full out reject them, make conversation then escape at a reasonable time. You can text me so I can create a diversion if needed." She paused for a moment. "Also, whatever you do, don't dance with anyone over the age of 25, for obvious reasons, and _don't_ answer if someone asks you something inappropriate or say yes if you get invited to their bedroom."

Peggy nodded solemnly. "A-alright."

Angelica put her hands on Peggy's shoulders. "You'll be fin-"

A scream came from down a hallway. "The basement! It's flooding!" someone shouted as they burst into the room.

The reaction was simultaneous, as everybody gasped. Several people shouted things, and Angelica whipped around. "I'll be back, just stay here," she instructed a terrified Peggy. She swiftly moved towards where the person had run from.

She immediately noticed a group around a set of doors, tugging.

"It's locked!" A man announced.

Angelica pushed to the front of the crowd. "Is there anyone else in there?" She asked, voice loud and commanding.

"I was there!" A woman called out. "I'm not sure if everyone is out!"

"Are there any more entrances?"

She thought for a moment. "Yes, I do believe so."

"Everyone, find them!" A man with dark brown hair said.

Angelica turned and ran down a corridor.

She continued wandering through the halls, until she heard a banging sound coming from a set of fancy door. She reached out and tugged at the handle, only to realize that it was jammed- or locked. She moaned quietly, before stripping off her heels so she could tug with more power.

The pounding continued, except with muffled speaking added to the mix. Angelica felt the carpet getting damp as water leaked from under the door.

"I'm… trying!" she growled through clenched teeth.

Angelica gave one more yank before the door fell open and she came face to face with a young man dressed in a dark blue suit standing on a step below, water up to his ankles. He blinked, before blurting out, "You seem like a woman who has never been satisfied."

Angelica blinked, taken aback. "Excuse me?"

He seemed startled for a moment, realizing what he'd done, before transitioning into his follow-up comment. "Perhaps I could make you satisfied?" He said with a flirtatious smile now on his face.

Angelica just stared at him for a beat before she just sighed, rolled her eyes and made to shut the door.

"Wait!" The man yelled out, reaching his hands out to keep the door from closing. "Just let me get out of here!"

Angelica glared at him before holding the door open. "Get out before the waters rise any higher." She looked back at the flooded stairway behind him, filled with water. "How in the world did the basement flood so quickly? She asked in disbelief.

He grimaced. "I closed the stairway door, trying to stop the water. Little did I know that the water was actually coming from here. A pipe burst, and the water is rising _quickly_. And thus here I am with a stairwell full of water."

She continued frowning at him, before sighing and turning away. "Alright. Is there anyone else left?" She asked.

The man shrugged. "I don't know."

Angelica nodded. "Alright. Come on." She started to briskly walk down the hallway.

He followed her until they met up with others.

One woman blinked. "Hey, you're that one person who got trapped in the stairwell!" she exclaimed.

He nodded. "Yeah?"

Angelica sighed. "Is there anyone else in the basement?"

"No."

She nodded. "That's good." Angelica waved them away and started walking towards the party.

"Hold up!"

She turned to see the man who was following her again it seemed. "Yes?"

He stuck out his hand. "I never got your name."

Angelica stared down at his hand for several moments. She took his hand, and shook it. "My name is Angelica Schuyler."

He grinned. "Alexander Hamilton."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry Hammy, you've ruined your chances with Angelica because of your comment (For now) xD**

 **Thank you for reading! ^.^**


End file.
